Espectadores
by Xclax
Summary: Oh, perdona mi baja educacion, deja presentarme, me llamo Frederick Deckt, aunque creo que me dejaron de llamara si muchos años...


.

..

.

..

Oh, disculpa mi mala educación, estaba recuperando el sueño.

Deja que me presente, me llamo Frederick Deckt.

Aunque bueno, hace años que me dejaron de llamar así, si me permite decirlo, ya no se realmente si ese aun es mi nombre.

Pero bueno, déjame platicarle una historia que le podría resultar de gran importancia en un futuro.

Tal vez no tengas la edad suficiente, pero, ¿Por casualidad usted no habrá oído sobre "El dúo dorado"?

Pues, bueno, pues soy el mismísimo cantante de aquella banda musical, si usted pregunta por Bon Gold no lo eh visto desde "aquel" momento.

Es una pena, pero después de todo los tiempos cambian.

En cambio, me gustaría informarle que le pido disculpas que para la próxima no me despierte.

Es cierto que no eh trabajado como antes, pero este gran vejestorio necesita descansar, ¿Sabe?

Muy bien, ah, por cierto, me gustaría pedirle disculpas por entrar de manera repentina.

Sabes, realmente no es de muy buena educación despertar a la gente cuando uno esta dormida.

Tu cara no me recuerda a nadie en particular, supondré que eres nuevo en el trabajo, por lo cual, te perdono por esta vez.

Eso si, espero que esta sea la ultima vez.

Suficientes problemas eh tenido como para que gente venga por la noche a molestar.

No me malinterpretes, pero ya sabes, no es de buena educación y llega a incomodar a cualquiera.

Oh, ya veo...

.

..

.

..

.

Ya entiendo la razón por la de esa actitud tan agresiva.

Veo que "ellos" van hacia ti.

Mmmm, eso explica un poco mas.

¿Sabes? Nunca entendí las superestrellas de estos días.

Pero bueno, los tiempos siempre avanzan, para bien o para mal, y bueno, la moneda giro hacia la del mal.

Digo, no quiero decir que estos tiempos sean basura o algo por el estilo.

Solo digo que los anteriores eran un poco mejores, tal vez es cierto que solo se trataba de un local de una habitación.

Pero, era nuestro local, nuestro castillo, nuestro sitio

Pero bueno, luego las cosas raras comenzaron a pasar.

No te quisiera aburrir con detalles tontos, solo diré con un nuevo visitante de vestido negro comenzó a "cambiar" las cosas.

Y bueno, ahí fue cuando perdí de vista a Bon Gold.

Y si te soy sincero, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que podría haberle pasado a el.

Confió que habrá hecho algo al respecto, o lo que el mejor sabia hacer, hacerse destacar, pero eso no importa.

Y bueno, después de otros varios cambios nos encontramos aquí.

Sinceramente, no me molesta nada de que me hayan remplazado, eh visto tanta bazofia que prefiero que no me metan en esas cosas.

Créeme, tantas posibilidades infinitas... en tan solo un solo lugar.

Algún momento lo comprenderás mejor.

Solo puedo decir que cada inicio tiene varios finales.

Solo que la pregunta es, ¿Cual es el primero? ¿Cual es el original?

¿Cual es el real?

Lo comprenderás cuando llegue el momento.

Y según como veo, no tardara mucho, o bueno, depende de lo que pase después.

Algunas cosas cambian y otras no, hasta los mas estúpidos detalles y hasta cambios colosales.

Agh... con solo pensarlo quiero seguir explorando las posibilidades.

Pero eso sera después, siempre y cuando no me molestes en mi sueño ni cuando las este explorando.

Sabes, lo mas gracioso del asunto es como comenzó esto, y según explore, como terminara.

Solo diré que la cosa no terminara tan bien.

Pero siempre habrá tiempo para que eso llegue a pasar.

Lo único malo siempre sera lo mismo, una vez que lo ves todo, lo ves todo.

Se como comenzó esto y como acabara.

Se quienes morirán y quienes no.

Se quienes son culpables y quienes son inocentes.

Y, espero que me puedas perdonar, pero mentí acerca sobre lo de Bon Gold, se que le va pasar.

La que el va a liar y a la vez como no lo hará, como nunca existió y como existió.

Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero lo entenderás, me encargare de que lo entiendas cuando suceda.

Ahora mismo no debería estar diciéndose esto, estoy infligiendo las reglas que me establecieron.

Pero, se que nunca lo descubrirá, por que se que pasara.

Se todo.

Lo se absolutamente todo.

Y lo único que me da tristeza es saber como sera mi final.

Es escalofriante saber cuando sera tu fin.

Es crudamente escalofriante.

Pero después de todo, va a suceder.

Creo que eh hablado demasiado.

Aunque no debería crear problemas, pronto lo descubrirás por ti mismo.

Sigue la luz, y lo descubrirás.

Y pronto lo sabrás todo.

Lo sabrás, desde el inicio y desde el final.

Ya nada te podrá sorprender y solo querrás buscar diferentes maneras de saber como acababa o como comenzaba.

Hay cientos de lugares por explorar y observar.

En una yo aun estaba en el escenario, en otra tu te salvabas.

En otra el local nunca existió.

En otro sucedía en otro país, en otro mundo, en otra galaxia, en otra raza.

¡Las posibilidades siempre se están creando!

Ahora, solo sigue mi recomendación.

Sigue a la luz.

Acompáñame en esta exploración.

Por que después de todos.

Nosotros nos convertiremos en los espectadores...

* * *

 _ **¿Que les parecio? ¿Quien es el siguiente?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, suerte!**_


End file.
